


going back to the heartbeat thing

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, YEARNNNNN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: It was so long since he had heard any heartbeats, the ever rhythmic pace. Speeds that rise and slow depending on the bearers condition.





	going back to the heartbeat thing

**Author's Note:**

> yeah im just putting in that theres a noticeable height difference between trens and jimbo

Trencil is a tall guy. Pretty lanky person. A beanpole. So naturally it would be better suited for him to have Jimothan cradled within his body as they lie down on the couch or bed. Sometimes he would hold him so that Trencil can experience any sort of body warmth. Sure being a vampire grants some nice powers such as: not needing to sleep, night vision, and cool fangs. But with some trade offs like not going out in the sun and missing out on some garlic bread. But despite everything, Trencil does secretly envy the feelings and sensations that humans get to experience. 

The next time the two of them lounge on the couch together, Trencil decided to have Jimothan lay down first. 

Jimothan doesn’t mind the switch around so he nestled into the cushions and held his arms out to hold Trencil tight. Perhaps this way will allow him to get body heat in a more “all around” way, instead from just where he gets spooned. 

He signed contently as he felt the weight pressing down on him. Trencil rested his head down atop of his chest and had an arm hang off the couch. Jimothan noticed that having him positioned downward, made Trencils legs dangle off upto the air, but it did not seem that he really cared.

Usually they would have placed their heads within each other’s shoulder as they snuggled together, so no surprise that Jimothan was a tad bit confused. Until he noticed the focus in Trencils face. 

He was staring off at nothing, his eyes blending the floor and walls together. Trencil was only paying attention to what he pressed his ear upon. Jimothans heart. It was so long since he had heard any heartbeats, the ever rhythmic pace. Speeds that rise and slow depending on the bearers condition. He misses having a heart of his own, sure he physically does, but the slow, cold vampiric one barely counts for anything. For now Trencil was just listening to the lively sounds from within. 

Jimothan watched Trencils face change to something akin with melting ice cream. He was so calm and lovely and charming and- he doesn’t exactly remember how or why they first hung out together, but soon they sought each other out for more than just being acquaintances. Jimothan had one arm around Trencils midsection and the other on his shoulders and head. Trencils hands were situated in a way that framed his face. He didn’t know what else to do as Trencil listened to his inner workings, so Jimothan started to pet the olive smoothed back hair. A deep rumble soon emitted, he pondered on this in his head.  _ This was so much like a cat's purring… Wait Trencil can purr? Oh my god. _


End file.
